


Light of Shadows

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [6]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Background Pigsy/Sandy, Confusion, Crack Relationships, Dimension Travel, F/M, First chapter is the characters meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LAS meets BOS, Non-Canon Relationship, Second chapter will be foursome, Teasing, alternative trip, fast friends, just for fun, maybe a third?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Shadow messes up his teleporting and finds him and Trip in a different universe.Second chapter is explicitFirst chapter is teen.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOS AND LAS (So far in LAS and BOS)Also non-canon crack.This is just a crack-fic to say thanks to TGWT555 for her fan art and lovely comments.
Relationships: Font Demon/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey), Tripitaka/Shadow Monkey
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Light of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this TheGirlWithThe555!!
> 
> I have another work on the way 
> 
> because I cant draw have a fanfic instead!

Shadow and Trip knew his powers where different to his counter part.  
They just didn't guess how different.

It was a normal day for them, Trip and shadow sparing in the walls of jade mountain. Trip missed her shot and Shadow grinned and pinned her to the floor. Pressing kisses all over her. She giggled in response. They had only been at jade mountain for a few days. No other memories part from the bracelet one had appeared.   
She rubbed the bracelet as they sat on break.   
Golden. old. Hakurus.   
She smiled down at it. Shadow kissed her cheek. "Deep in thought princess?"  
She shrugged, "You could say that my prince."  
He grinned, "Wanna go on another date? You liked the sea food one."  
She nodded, it would be good to just distract herself for a while.  
Shadow grabbed her hand and opened up a portal. She giggled and he pulled her up close to him. he pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and then walked through the portal.

Font demon watched on at the training woman. Tripitaka was a descendent of a dragon, and she had the power to bring balance to the world inside her. And her father was the master. Monkey watched to and groaned, "Ok so if your dads the master then I should teach you how to spar lizard.", he said his voice glinting with mischief.  
Trip stopped her movement and huffed, "Monkey.. Don't call me a lizard."  
He grinned, "Really Lizard?"  
Font glared at him, his powers even more powerful since trip had brought him back. That and the bond had been severed. Monkey sat back down.   
"Sorry.. I keep forgetting she's your girlfriend."  
Font hummed and watched as Trip almost danced as she moved. Monkey got up and showed her how to move with her sealing weapon. Her sealing weapon was a Monk spade.   
Font watched as Monkey positioned her hands. He left and trip moved a lot better.   
"I didnt miss you.. ya know.", Monkey said to font, his voice sounding careless, his hands resting on his knees.   
"Really? Pigsy loved telling me how you cried like a baby."  
Monkey flushed and crossed his arms. "Nuhuh!"  
Font smirked and used his newly found telekinesis powers to take monkeys shrunken staff out of his hair. His hair flopped all over his face. Font and Trip laughed.   
"You guys.. sandy and pigsy sure have been some for a while.", Font said, seemingly oblivious to the new found romance in the air.   
"There probably making out right now. Horny idiots.", Monkey said and font blinked. "When did they?..."  
"Oh before we found Trip and stayed at the temple for a few extra days. Then Gaxin joined us.. looked for the scrolls that hagfish stole. Got them back, along with my staff... shadow Monkey was made.. Then I died. Gaxin saved me. And then finally Trip used her yin yang powers to bring you back to life. Although.. Why didnt you bring me back eh?"  
"Gaxin told me not to.. I listened and then used the scroll to bring Font back along with using my powers.", trip explained and Font buried his head in her hair. He loved that woman so much.   
They heard a tussle in the bushes. Font stood up.  
"Pigsy? Sandy?"  
No. It wasn't them.  
It was two people making out. Font turned around. "False alarm.." Trips eyes where wide. Monkey had his staff out. His face pinched in anger.  
"Brother.", he snarled.  
The girl got of, "Monkey?", she exhaled the word, her brown eyes looking so innocent.  
It was LAS!Trip.  
Monkey studied his trip and LAS!Trip. She was wearing some sort of armour. A bracelet on her wrist. Then he looked at Shadow monkey.  
"How are you alive? Why is Trip there and there?"  
The LAS!Trip looked at monkey like she had seen a ghost.   
"Monkey..", Her brown eyes filling with tears.  
He stared at her confused, his Trip never gave him that look. She looked like a million things where going through her head at once. She looked though she had lost him... He pushed the thought away.   
Tripitaka looked at LAS!Tripitaka.   
"What the hell?!"  
Tripitaka looked to BOS!Tripitaka.  
"Shadow.. where are we?"  
Font and shadow stared at the two. Trying to figure out which one was hotter. And failing miserably.  
Shadow shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is there are two of you."  
Monkey stared at his copy in confusion. "Wait.. Why where you kissing Trip?"  
Shadow grinned, "She's my girlfriend."  
Monkey was the only one with a confused expression. His brain trying to figure out what in the world was going on?  
LAS!Trip smiled timidly her eyes dark, "I don't think this is my Monkey. He's hers. And who is this?", She stepped forward staring at Font.   
"I'm Font demon."  
Trip recognised the name but she looked at monkey again.   
"Shadow these aren't my people, the sandy isn't my sandy. Monkey... Isn't my Monkey.", The last bit came out flat. She flicked her hands and green fire came out of the ends.  
"Woah!", trip said to the LAS!Trip.  
Trip grinned, "So if we're in some alternative universe.. Are you just a human?", Trip asked BOS!Trip. Trip shook her head. "Nah. I have the powers of yin and yang in me."  
Both Trips grinned.   
"So cool."  
Shadow glanced to Font.  
Both Trips started talking, Trip showed of her fire powers her moves even impressed monkey. Trip asked her to teach her the move.  
Shadow and monkey glared daggers.  
"so.. Your not this shadow Monkey. The one who wanted to kill trip?"  
Shadow laughed, "Oh I wanted to kill her."  
Monkey gave him a look.  
Font shrugged. "I was a servant to trip. so I guess yours isn't a whole lot better."  
Monkey looked between the two.  
He didnt like that they where getting on..  
He groaned and poked the fire. 

Trip exhaled and fired a fire ball then did a double kick and kicked a few more outwards. She landed and turned to the BOS!Trip.  
Trip noticed her green eyes.  
"So? Are you a demon in that universe?"  
LAS!Trip shrugged, her hips swaying in the armour.  
"You could say that. In my universe, we never meet Font. And I fall in love with Shadow."  
BOS!Trip bristled, "How could you fall in love with someone who wanted you dead?"  
Trip smiled weakly, "He's changed. He loves me. So does monkey.."  
Trip watched as the LAS!Trip broke down.   
"Jesus?! Everything ok?"  
LAS!Trip shrugged, wiping away her fallen tears.   
"I'm a demon remember? Monkey.. He hates demons."  
Trip looked over at her counterpart. She was beautiful. She had the coolest set of armour on, eyes that could kill. Fire powers.  
Why was she so upset then?  
"Have you seen monkey around Font?", She asked as she lifted up LAS!Trips chin with her hand, "There like brothers. Trip.. He cares about you a lot. A awful lot. He's very emotional when he wants to be."Trip blinked, and grabbed her counterparts hands.  
"Really?"  
Trip nodded.  
"Really."  
LAS!Trip grabbed her in a hug.  
"I just wanna know.. Could we swap boyfriends for like day?"  
Trip shook her head laughing, "No Fire trip. We cant switch boyfriends."  
LAS!Trip pouted.  
"Are you sure? Shadows very good in bed."  
BOS!Trip blushed, "You've.. Done stuff?"  
LAS!Trip scoffed, "You haven't?"  
Trip fiddled with her monk robes, "No.."  
LAS!Trip shrugged, "Its not what you'd expect. Lots of laughing involved."  
BOS!Trip smiled, "Really? Did it not hurt?"  
LAS!Trip thought back to the night.  
"Not that much. Just tell Font to..", She leaned close to her ear, "Suck you of."  
Trip flushed.  
"Your bad! Seriously."  
LAS!Trip grinned, 'We're so different and yet the same. I wonder if monkey felt like this with Shadow."  
Trip rolled her eyes.  
"You should be heading back you know."  
"To my universe.. Yeah.. But I'm coming back to have a foursome."  
Trip flushed and put her hands to her ears, "Thats enough!"  
LAS!Trip licked her front teeth, "I'll let you have some fun with shadow if I take the demon."  
BOS!TRip blushed, her skin creeping with disgust and almost wanting to picture the thought.  
"I'm just teasing. Learned it from him.", LAS!Trip grinned and walked of.  
"Shadow. Time to leave."  
He sighed, him on Fonts back, Font giving him piggy back ride.  
"But.."  
She smiled and leaned up, touching fonts chest and kissing Shadow.  
He groaned, "Ok... Put me down mate. I'll visit soon."  
Font hummed, confused as to why that Trip was still touching him.  
Trip turned to BOS!Trip, "For a foursome."  
font blushed, Shadow grinned, "Planning things without me huh Princess?"  
LAS!Trip shrugged, an evil grin on her face.  
"Maybe."  
Shadow grinned and grabbed her hips making out with her then teleporting away.  
Trip and Font looked to each other both red.  
Sandy and pigsy returned.  
"Whats for dinner then?"


End file.
